


Tales of Galactic Adventures

by TheBlueMatrix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMatrix/pseuds/TheBlueMatrix
Summary: This is a series of chapters that will tell tales of six different characters and their adventure through Order 66; betrayal, survival, and death.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character, Tim Drake/Orignal Female Character





	1. The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely unfinished!!  
> I will take ideas and suggestions to help me keep writing! I am very stuck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Dick Grayson  
> Age: 22  
> Eye Color: Blue  
> Hair Color: Black  
> Skin Color: Tan  
> Height: 5’10”  
> Weight: 175 lbs  
> Gender: Male  
> Species: Human  
> Birthday: November 11th, October 24th-30th, March 21st (It’s really unclear.)  
> Birth Year: 41 BBY  
> Astrological Sign: Scorpio ♏ or Pisces ♓ [Water]  
> Faction: Galactic Republic  
> Alignment: Neutral Good  
> Occupation: Jedi Knight, General  
> Expertise: Combat, Acrobatics, Investigation, Leadership  
> Lightsaber Color(s): Blue (Original/Current), Green (Current)  
> Lightsaber Form: Form III, Soresu

"General!" Called my captain. "We're taking too many casualties! We have to fall back!"  
"You read my mind, Captain," I replied, blocking a bolt aimed at me with my blue blade. "This onslaught's not worth fighting."  
"Should we call reinforcements?"  
"Hijack, you underestimate me!" I said in a playful tone. "You know I have a plan--We just need to execute it."  
I had all my forces fall back from the battle and flee to the base. The medics attended the wounded and the officers counted the casualties; two thousand, three hundred and fifty-four in counting, just in that one battle. Over ten thousand casualties in total since day one. All this loss is more than I wanted to bargain for.


	2. The Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Jason Todd  
> Age: 20  
> Eye Color: Blue  
> Hair Color: Black w/ White Streak  
> Skin Color: Normal  
> Height: 6’0”  
> Weight: 225 lbs  
> Gender: Male  
> Species: Human  
> Birthday: August 16  
> Birth Year: 39 BBY  
> Astrological Sign: Leo ♌ [Fire]  
> Faction: None  
> Alignment: True Neutral  
> Occupation: Grey Jedi, Mercenary  
> Expertise: Combat, Firearms, Leadership  
> Lightsaber Color(s): Blue (Original), Purple (Current), Blue (Stolen/Current)  
> Lightsaber Form: Form V, Shien, Form VII, Juyo

I smelt smoke. Looking up, the sky was fading to black with flakes of ash falling on my shoulders like snow. Suddenly, I could feel countless lives getting ripped away from the Force. Souls vanished rapidly without ceasing. I hoped all this termination was for good reason. I never agreed with the Jedi Code. Emotions make me powerful and unpredictable, and I always ignored the fact that knowledge was valuable--But who needs wisdom when you have fear? And my passion to erase bastards from Coruscant is my kind of serenity. And chaos? Life is already chaotic. And the “there is no death, there is the Force” bullshit is all nonsense. There is death alright… When you catch my attention. Personally, I preferred to follow the Sith Code--It was more suitable for my style, but I always tried my best to not fall too far into the dark side. I strive to protect the weak and innocent by whatever means necessary and keep the streets safe. I only help those who need protection, not those who pay or oppress for it.  
I climbed the side of the nearest skyscraper to locate the source of all the smog. Once I got to the top, I tracked the smoke until it got blacker. There, I saw it. The Jedi Temple engulfed in flames and bathed in red, spitting out ash. I may have never agreed with the Jedi and left before my training was incomplete, but I had some friends there, like Grayson. It was no surprise my old Master got a new apprentice. I heard my replacement had an impressive mind for his age, and that he commanded his own squad of the clone unit I once commanded. I only got a taste of the Clone Wars when it started, and it wasn’t the conflict that made me turn my back on the Jedi. It was their stupid rules, limitations, and restrictions I was through with. I wanted to embrace my power and use it to the fit of my liking, not keep it bundled up inside and not use it the way it was meant to be used.


	3. The Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Timothy Drake  
> Age: 16  
> Eye Color: Blue  
> Hair Color: Black  
> Skin Color: Rosey-Pale  
> Height: 5’6”  
> Weight: 136 lbs  
> Gender: Male  
> Species: Human  
> Birthday: July 19  
> Birth Year: 35 BBY  
> Astrological Sign: Cancer ♋ [Water]  
> Faction: Galactic Republic  
> Alignment: Lawful Good  
> Occupation: Jedi Knight, Commander  
> Expertise: Combat, Mechanical Engineering, Technology, Investigation, Acrobatics  
> Lightsaber Color(s): Green (Original/Current)  
> Lightsaber Form: Form II, Makashi

I spoke with Master Grayson about future missions as we walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple. He spoke of his recent mission on Geonosis almost being a failure, losing too many men beyond his liking--He never plans on losing any. Dick had asked about my training and my new double-bladed lightsaber. No lost limbs yet, at least there’s that. I found it easier to use than my original blade, and it flowed better with my Form II style, in my opinion. I know I’m ready for the trials; I may be young, but I studied and meditated and trained hard every day for it, I just know I’m ready. But the whole Clone War really put an impact on my relationships, I never really got to see my friends anymore--And bearing heavy loss of troops during battle is depressing. Packers Squad has never let me down once so far though. Commander Jackal always had a way to improve my tactics and strategies for better mission operation performance--He always took charge for my master and I when we were away. Then Dick followed up his question about Master Wayne. Master was speaking with the council without me for unknown reasons. Damian, on the other hand, always tried to compete with me and prove he’s better, but in reality, he’s really not. He’s just a brat who hates his own father. For competition, Damian formed his own squad from the 432nd Legion and called it the “Demon Squad” to copy me in jealousy. The Packers don’t get along with the Demons like Damian and I, we never agreed on anything once.  
There was a sudden blaster shot that echoed across the temple, and it was followed by an onslaught. There were screams, howls, and cries, blades clashing with bolts. We looked over the edge of the flooring and every Jedi in sight were being attacked and murdered by clone troopers in blue. I could feel their lives fading rapidly through the Force. They fell so easily, like the clones knew where to aim. Master Skywalker may have killed Dooku, but that didn’t mean the war was over--Master Kenobi was sent to Utapau with the 212th to kill General Grievous and end it once and for all.  
A small squad found our position with their blasters pointed directly at us and began to fire. Grayson ignited his identical green and blue lightsabers and blocked the bolts. “Tim, get out of here! I’ll hold them off!” I had to protest igniting my single green blade. “No! You saw what they did to them down there! You need help!” “Run while you still can!” I stood my ground, blocking a few. “Go! I’ll be alright!” Dick Force-Pushed me, knocking me back, but he took a shot in the arm. I hit the floor, my green lightsaber shut off and was knocked out of my hand. I watched him take a few more shots, but he still fought back, killing a couple troopers. As I stood, Dick got shot in the shoulder, then the back. He knelt, blades off and ready to accept his ill fate. I watched in horror as they shot him down and his hilts rolled off his fingers. I sprinted away from the troops and enhanced my speed with the Force, following the orders Master Grayson gave me. I skid across the floor in the hangar to find my own squad guarding my Jedi Interceptor starfighter.  
“Don’t move, Jedi,” Warned one. They all sounded identical and they had their helmets on, so I couldn’t tell who spoke.  
“Put your blasters down, Commander,” I commanded.  
They were all silent and ignored me.  
“Jackal, put them down, goddammit!”  
Pax adjusted his grip on his DC 15S blaster. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”  
“No… Pax, this isn’t you. You’re a gentle soul--Please don’t make me kill you…!”  
“We’re not your squad, anymore,” Commander Jackal informed. “Blaze already disabled your ship, and Po warned Jazz and Cliffjumper if you escape.”  
I smirked. “Still loyal in a way, I see. I will miss all of you,” I gripped and ignited my green double-blade, pulling Po towards me and impaled him and let his dead ragdoll body drop. Jackal and the others opened fire, I dodged the bolts and somersaulted out of the way, throwing my saber midair. My blades spun, slicing across their torsos and I watched them drop to the floor. Through the Force, I called my lightsaber back to me and shrunk the blades back into the hilt and attached it on my belt. I hoped no one heard that racket so I wouldn’t get caught and killed like everybody else. I approached the lifeless squad--I turned Commander Jackal over on his back and removed his helmet; he looked like he was asleep. “Rest well,” I murmured. I took his right shoulder pad with the black paw, then Pax’s left arm guard and handplate, then Blaze’s right arm guard and handplate, and lastly Po’s left shoulder pad with the red medical symbol and black knee pads. I sat on the wing of my starfighter and put on their separate armor pieces to honor the deaths of my lost friends. I took my green single-bladed lightsaber and sliced off my Padawan braid behind my right ear, and pulled out the hair tie that kept my short hair up and let fall down my neck and meet my long bangs. I then rewired the systems on my fighter and in the cockpit. I used the Force to lift R6-A9, my white and black astromech droid, in his droid socket and hopped into the cockpit.  
“Hey!” Shouted a clone voice followed up by blasterfire.  
I ducked my head from the incoming fire and closed the windshields. I started up the ship, the thrust engines were responsive and hummed, blaster cannons were online, deflector shield generator was active, and it looked like Blaze didn’t touch the high-power reactor. I kept in mind Cliffjumper and Jazz were outside waiting for me, both most likely in ARC-170 X-wings. My fighter hovered and I slowly pushed the accelerator and flew out of the temple hangar. My scanners detected two fighters on my tail, I knew the ARC troopers were onto me. I commanded R6 to have the missiles ready for launch, but no missiles detected were attached, and neither were the torpedoes. “Dammit, Blaze!” He removed all heavy artillery! At least I still had heat in my blaster cannons.  
I decelerated and flipped the fighter behind the ARCs. I pulled the trigger, but there was no fire. “Cannons aren’t responding… R6, see what you can do about that.”  
R6 stuck his computer interface arm in the computer terminal and accessed the systems. A few seconds later, he told me to try again. My targeting sensors locked on and I pulled the trigger, the cannons fired this time. I felt Cliffjumper’s presence fade as I watched him blast into oblivion. Jazz’s ARC-170 swerved around to chase me, so I boosted the accelerator and maneuvered around him. “R6, you’re driving. I’m crazy for doing this…”  
I read the translator on the screen while R6 beeped in binary.  
“Well, I can’t shake him, so I have to do it myself. Be ready to pick me up when you see Jazz’s ship smoking.”  
R6 wished me luck.  
I opened the cockpit and climbed on the wing, crouching. I eyed the ARC-170 and waited for the right moment, then lept. I was able to catch myself on Jazz’s wing and climbed--I pulled out a thermal detonator, armed it, and tossed it in the thruster engine. His thrusters can’t work without the engines to power them. I called for R6 and jumped off. I watched the engine and the wing combust and the thruster flicker and lose power, then I was scooped up by R6. I crawled into my seat in the cockpit, and before it closed, I heard Jazz’s ARC-170 explode on impact once he crash landed.  
I didn’t dare to touch the joystick or controls, I just let R6 take us out of Coruscant--I have to honor Dick’s sacrifice for my survival. If I stayed on Coruscant and let myself get killed, then what kind friend would I be disobeying his wishes? There was one thing I had to do first. I only had enough credits for new attire and a paint job; my robes would be a dead give away if any clone saw me.  
I paid for a touchup on the black paint and to add red everywhere else on my starfighter at a repair shop, and in the meantime, I bought new clothes in the city.  
“Excuse me, sir,” A Twi’lek citizen grasped at my attention. “How did you get those lightsabers?”  
Think of a lie, quick! “I killed Jedi and pried them from their hands,” Ow, that pained me to say.  
“I’ll pay you fifty thousand credits for them.”  
“They’re not for sale.”  
“One hundred thousand credits!”  
I took the Twi’lek by the arm and pinned it behind his back in a lock. I hissed, “Listen to me carefully. These weapons. Are not. For sale. Now run along before you get hurt,” then shoved him away and walked back to the repair shop.  
When I returned in more skintight clothing, my fighter looked brand new. Before I left in my new disguise, I added a small detail on my ship--A golden bird painted on the left wing.  
I escaped the planet’s atmosphere and scanned for any Jedi ships in the galaxy as I connected my starfighter to a hyperdrive booster. The scanner picked up one active hidden beacon on Yavin 4, so I locked onto its location and launched into hyperspace. I sat there in my seat, sensing no Force-sensitive lifeforms around; I began to think I was an only survivor. Everybody I knew… Gone in less than twenty-four hours. I had hope for this beacon I detected, but also contemplated the probabilities of the signal being a trap to lure me in, or it was abandoned. Either way, I had to try to look and see. I pondered how I could face and complete the Jedi Trials. I knew I was ready, I felt ready. I may be sixteen, but… After all that just happened… I believed I could face the trials and pass and be promoted to Jedi Knight. My only inspiration now was Dick Grayson. Wherever he was in the stars, I would hope he’s watching when I face them.  
My starfighter halted from hyperspace in front of the moon Yavin 4. From the moon alone, I felt a strong presence in the Force--It was a very familiar presence. I disconnected my starfighter from the hyperdrive booster and entered the planet’s atmosphere, locating the given signal to an old abandoned and weathered temple. I landed and turned off my fighter, then ordered R6 to stay with it until I return. I walked through the stone ruins with caution while I allowed the Force guide me to whoever it is I’m trying to find. I could feel their presence growing stronger. On my way, I examined the stone brick walls. Moss and plants were growing on them and between the cracks--They were breaking up and falling apart too, possibly from weather damage. There were inaccessible areas as well covered by fallen rubble, but I didn’t come here to explore an ancient abandoned temple.  
In the garden, there sat a man meditating in the green grass. I felt an immediate connection with him. “Master…?”  
“What is it, Timothy?” Asked the Jedi Knight in his deep voice.  
“I am honestly so glad to see you! After the massacre back on Coruscant… I-I was beginning to think you were dead…!”  
“You thought wrong,” Master opened his blue eyes. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”  
“I was searching for any survivors, yours was the only signal I picked up.”  
“If you have something else to say, say it.”  
Of course he could sense my desire to face the trials. “I am ready to face the trials.”  
“The trials?” He stood and approached me, towering my height. “You are not ready.”  
“Prove me wrong. I respectfully challenge you.”  
Master Wayne took a step back for personal space and eyed me in thought. “Very well. Why did you remove your Padawan braid beforehand?”  
“For disguise purposes. I had to blend in with the crowd without a simple robe, otherwise I would be too noticeable and an easy potential target.”  
He took a moment to read my thoughts. “I sense fear and regret in you… Sadness most of all.”  
“Master… I just watched the whole Jedi Order fall in ruins… I saw what those clones did to Grayson after he sacrificed himself for my survival… Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Kenobi… They’re all gone… That’s all I can feel now… But… I’m learning to overcome those emotions…”  
“Good. That’s another step forward into the trials. After your experience of the genocide at the temple, you have already passed the Trial of Courage and the Trial of the Flesh. There are still three trials you have yet to confront.”  
“Skill, Spirit, and Insight,” I recalled.  
Master Wayne turned his back and began to walk away. “Yes.”  
I was suddenly attacked by two blue blades of light. I immediately ignited my double-blade and blocked them, then it occurred to me what he was doing--He was testing me, sparring me for the Trial of Skill. My surprised expression relaxed as I took a deep breath, when I opened my eyes, my expression changed to show the master that I was serious.


	4. The Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Damian Wayne  
> Age: 10  
> Eye Color: Green  
> Hair Color: Black  
> Skin Color: Exotic  
> Height: 4’11”  
> Weight: 125 lbs  
> Gender: Male  
> Species: Human  
> Birthday: August 9  
> Birth Year: 29 BBY  
> Astrological Sign: Leo ♌ [Fire]  
> Faction: Galactic Empire  
> Alignment: Neutral Good  
> Occupation: Sith, Commander  
> Expertise: Combat, Mimicking/Mockery, Leadership, Acrobatics  
> Lightsaber Color(s): Black  
> Lightsaber Form: Form VII, Juyo

Drake thought he could best me in every way. He had his own squad called Packers Squad of my father's unit, the 432nd. To prove I'm better, and far more superior to Drake, I formed my own squad from the same unit known as Demon Squad. My hellhounds can complete a mission smoother than those "Packers" as he calls them.


	5. The Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Danielle Woods  
> Age: 17  
> Eye Color: Aquamarine  
> Hair Color: Auburn Red  
> Skin Color: Light  
> Height: 5’7”  
> Weight: 120 lbs  
> Gender: Female  
> Species: Human  
> Birthday: September 2  
> Birth Year: 36 BBY  
> Astrological Sign: Virgo ♍ [Earth]  
> Faction: Galactic Republic  
> Alignment: Lawful Good  
> Occupation: Jedi Padawan, Apprentice, Student, Commander  
> Expertise: Combat, Medical Care, Biology  
> Lightsaber Color(s): Green (Original), Yellow (Current)  
> Lightsaber Form: Form III, Soresu

Master Vokara Che was lecturing about the connection between the Living Force and the living being. She's lectured her sessions like this before like she feels like she always has to remind her students every once in a while to try to make herself clear and drill it deep into our brains. In the middle of her lecture, she paused--And the whole class paused. "I sense a disturbance in the Force," Proclaimed Master Vokara. "We cannot continue this session. It is among us."  
The class was confused. Then we heard it. We felt it. Lives lost just within the temple. Now I see my trip to the Archives was never meant to be.  
Clone troopers bursted through the door, firing at every Jedi they could see. Che fought back; that was until they placed a shot in her chest, then in her cranium. My classmates and I were able to fight them off, it was just a squad of troops after all. I closed the door after our clone attackers were executed so the others couldn't find us. The other Padawans and I constructed a plan to escape the temple--Shut off all lights in our area and use the darkness to our advantage to sneak out. We used the Force to terminate the power in our path as we exited the black classroom. Going through the dark halls, I turned my head to the onslaught to see if anyone's noticed us. Then I spotted Tim Drake and Master Grayson on the upper floors across the temple fighting off clones. Dick Force-Pushed Tim back and continued to block blaster bolts, sometimes back at them. But as he pushed him away, he took a shot in the shoulder. Waves flushed in on him with more arms, placing couple more shots on him. Dick suffered another shot on his backside. He dropped on his knees, his blue and green lightsabers off. Several clones grasped their chance and shot his chest. I covered my mouth in pure terror as I watched the Jedi Knight fell before them, and Tim hesitated before sprinting off. The clones tried shooting at him too, but with no success. I knew I had to follow in Tim's footsteps and escape with my life. The Padawans and I exited the Jedi Temple without getting caught. A couple students voted we stick together, but I chose to go solo. I had to be on my own. I found a starship outside the temple that was slightly damaged, but it would work just fine. An astromech droid was already connected, so I jumped in the cockpit and got the engines heating up. I told myself "There is not emotion, there is peace--There is not emotion, there is peace--There is not emotion, there is peace," but I couldn't get over Master Dick Grayson's and Tim's possible death. They were both close friends, and a loss like that is unbearable.


	6. The Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Charlie Rogers  
> Age: 19  
> Eye Color: Satin Grey  
> Hair Color: Pale Blonde  
> Skin Color: Light  
> Height: 5’9”  
> Weight: 139 lbs  
> Gender: Female  
> Species: Human (Mandalorian)  
> Birthday: June 15  
> Birth Year: 38 BBY  
> Astrological Sign: Gemini ♍ (Air)  
> Faction: None  
> Alignment: True Neutral  
> Occupation: Bounty Hunter, Mercenary  
> Expertise: Artillery/Firearms, Leadership, Combat  
> Lightsaber Color(s): Green (Stolen)  
> Lightsaber Form: None

The Coruscant streets kept muttering about the Jedi Temple burning down by the attack of their own army. About damn time. Their war with the Separatists was annoying. And the lightsaber I took from that kid a couple years back was not well trained; he was easy prey. Absolutely zero competition. And lucky for him, his lightsaber color was green, and that’s my kind of color.


End file.
